Fitness and health concerns are among the areas of highest concern in today's society. Health club memberships are at an all time high. People are striving to maintain a balanced life style, which includes a healthy one. This proves to be difficult in our modern society. Most of us work in a service industry, which forces us to become more sedentary than we would like. Yet, we are very busy, and find it difficult to allocate enough time to make up for the lack in physical activity we experience. This is especially true when the time required to satisfy our work obligations is compounded with other duties such as family, children, yard work, and the like. Our exercise routines must consist of extremely efficient workouts to make up for our sedentary lifestyles without taking away from the normal tasks that we need to do throughout the day. Weight training with free weights is a common and beneficial form of exercise. One (1) type of free weight is a dumbbell that can be used individually or in pairs. Resistance training, another common form of exercise, can be performed with elastic bands or hydraulic resistance machinery among other types of equipment. One (1) problem encountered during exercise is how to combine weight training with resistance training in order to have a more productive workout. Makeshift devices that combine these two (2) forms of exercise can be haphazard and prone to cause more harm than good. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a combined weight and resistance training can be achieved within one device. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
Prior art in this field consists of either a resistance band or a weight, but not both. Exercise machines exist that do provide both resistance and weight training, but a user must first have access to such an elaborate and expensive machine. Furthermore, a user must reconfigure the machine or his position in order to exploit either a resistance or weight workout. Dumbbells have existed for many years and are a great mobile device to provide weight training. A user can achieve some resistance training with a dumbbell, but this again requires re-positioning the body or merely resisting the drop/fall of the weight as one lowers the dumbbell during a rep. Similarly, resistance bands can achieve some weight training, but the same problems are encountered as described with the dumbbell. It is an objective of this invention to provide weight and resistance training in the same motion, without re-configuring the device or re-positioning the body. It is a further objective of this invention to exploit the dual weight/resistance training to create an efficient workout for a user. It is a further objective of this invention to enable a user to selectively adjust the length and tension of the bands providing resistance while the device is in use. An additional benefit is to provide a weight/resistance device that is highly mobile and simplified.